Miami
by Inaheartbeatgirl
Summary: Brooke wants to go on the ultimate vacation- but will she be allowed to???


A/N: hey, its me again with a totally new story. hope u like it  
Prologue  
"Hello?" Brooke asked into the phone.   
"Hey Brooke! It's Nicole. Look, I have the most awesome news in the world."   
  
"A Heat stroke has swept the whole entire state?" Brooke asked.   
  
Their state, Maine, was always freezing cold, so Brooke was always dying just to get some hot air.   
  
"So much better!!"   
  
"I have no idea Nicole, spill."  
  
"Over spring break. My parents are going to Texas to help run my aunt's farm. She  
is sending Jason,(that was Nicole's 18 year old brother) me, and 6 of my friends to Miami for spring break! And I personally invite you!!!"  
  
Brooke's mouth dropped open. "This is so great!!!!!!!! Bye!" Brooke said.  
  
"Bye!!"  
  
Brooke screamed with delight and hung up the phone. "YES! FINALLY!" Brooke jumped around.  
  
"What's the big deal with you?" Val, her sister, asked while walking in to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got out a Root Beer and took a swallow.  
  
"I'M GOING TO MIAMI!!!!!!" Brooke squealed.   
  
Val spewed out her drink." You're what?"  
  
"Miami!!" Brooke jumped again and ran to her room, Val's mouth still half way open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1  
  
Nicole slammed her locker shut and said to Brooke, "I was thinking and maybe we could invite Val, Tyler, Jamie, Caitie, and Shawn." (Shawn was Brooke and Nicole's friend.)   
  
"Sure, sounds great, " Brooke replied. They started to head off to their class - History. The bell rang, and they walked into their room.  
  
Mr. Simpson, their teacher, walked in after the class and shut the door. "Good morning class," he said. The class mumbled 'hi'. "Please get out your homework, and I will come around and collect it."  
  
Brooke got out her history sheet and put it on her desk. After Mr. Simpson had come around and collected it, he announced that they had to write a 500 word essay on what it was like to be a cowboy after the civil war. Brooke groaned- along with the whole entire class.  
  
They had 10 minutes to start it, but Brooke was just daydreaming about Miami. They left on a plane in 6 days. Brooke decided as soon as she got home she would pack. Before Brooke knew it, the bell had rung. She shook herself and closed her binder, heading out the door.  
  
She rushed to her locker to drop off her History book and to get her math book and math workbook. While she was putting her stuff away, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She gasped and turned suddenly, making her books fall out of her locker.  
  
It was Shawn. He picked up all her books and handed them to her. "Thanks, " Brooke mumbled. He smiled and replied, "It's the least I could do." He smiled again. (Secretly he had a little tiny crush on Brooke, but no one knew.)  
  
Brooke got her math stuff and said, "Hey, did Nicole talk to you about Miami?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
Brooke told him all about it. He was excited and said he'd ask his parents. "Are the girls and boys in different condos?" he asked, "My parents are super-sensitive about that-" He laughed.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure we'll work that out," Brooke smiled and walked away just as the bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Brooke had finally finished her homework just as her mom yelled, "Dinner, Val and Brooke!!"   
  
Brooke breathed a sigh of relief and went downstairs. She smelled something good. Brooke raced into the very small dining room to find fresh Chinese food.  
  
"Dad just picked it up," Val said, pouring herself some sweet and sour soup. Brooke licked her lips and picked up the container of egg drop soup, her personal favirote.  
  
Mrs. Lanier brought drinks to the table, and Mr. Lanier sat down next to Val. Mrs. Lanier sat next to Brooke. They all started to get servings of monglian beef and sesame chicken. During dinner, Mrs. Lanier asked Val and Brooke what they were doing for Sping Break. Brooke's fork froze halfway to her mouth.  
  
"Val, I uh- isn't you soup cold? Ok, let's go to the kitchen," Brooke said, grabbing Val's arm before she could answer. Brooke picked up Val's soup and dragged her to the kitchen.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?" Val asked, yanking her arm away from Brooke. Brooke sighed and once again explained Miami.  
  
Val frowned, and said, "Alex wanted me to work double shifts because Jamie took the week off. Maybe I could get a trained substitute."  
  
"You don't exactly sound excited- I mean, no offense, you don't have to go-" Brooke replied.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Val half-talked, half-shouted, "I don't want mom and dad to get suspicious! I mean, heating up soup is really not that exciting."  
  
Brooke laughed and said, "Tyler, Catie, Jamie, Shawn, Jason, Nicole, you, and me are going- hopefully. It's your job to ask Tyler, Caitie and Jamie."  
  
Val shrugged and said ok.  
  
Brooke grabbed the soup and raced out the door after Val. When they arrived at the table, Val picked up her spoon to have some soup. When it touched her lips, she was startled that it was cold. "Whoa!" Val said.  
  
"Soup to hot for you honey?" Mrs. Lanier asked.  
  
Val shrugged, and smiled, taking a bite of her chicken, which wasn't cold-thank goodness.  
  
"So what are you doing for spring break?" Mr. Lanier asked. "Uhhh-" Val looked at Brooke and then explained the whole thing.  
  
Mr. Lanier's mouth dropped half- way open, and Mrs. Lanier smiled. "No!" Mr. Lanier said the same time Mrs. Lanier said, "Sure, why not?"  
  
Then their parents started arguing, and Brooke and Val finished and went to their room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brooke sould still hear her parents arguing when she was in bed. Brooke quietly slipped out of her room for a glass of water.  
  
Mr. Lanier looked at Brooke and said, "We've decided-"  
  
A/N#2: sorry! BIG cliffhanger- :-) Please reveiw, thanks!!! 


End file.
